Firefighter's Wife
by ldreed
Summary: Edward is a firefighter, and Bella is his wife. Edward has been on call for awhile now- too long for Bella in fact. When Edward is finally home long enough, they both get it on! M for one juicy lemon!


I couldn't stand this anymore! My husband has been gone for work for over a week, and I haven't heard from him. I'm not even sure that he is safe! All I got when he was leaving was an "I have to go to work babe, Love you" and he was gone. It started to make me wonder if he was cheating on me, or he was hurt, or even dead.

"Mommy?" my five-year-old daughter asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes dear?" I asked looking down at her.

"I miss daddy. When is he coming home?" she asked.

"I told you Ariel, after he is done fighting the fires," I said.

"But I want him back! Please bring him back home mommy," her big blue eyes begged.

"Look sweetheart," I said getting down at her level, "daddy will be home as soon as he can. He has to save the people in need. Don't you want daddy to be a hero?" I asked.

She looked down and tears spilled out of her eyes. "Yes," she whispered. "But he is my dad! He needs to be my hero!" she yelled. I watched as she turned around and ran up the stairs. A few seconds later I heard her door slam and I jumped.

With a sigh, I stood back up and continued washing the dishes.

"He's leaving us, huh?" My fourteen-year-old son asked as he walked into the room.

"No Jason. Your father hasn't left. He will be back soon!" I practically yelled. "Is that all you can think about? Dad leaving us? Well he hasn't, and he won't!"

"Jeez, calm down. I was just trying to come up with an answer, because you obviously don't have one," he calmly said.

"Go to your room," I said pointing at the stairs.

Without another word he turned around and walked up the stairs. I don't understand how he could be so calm about this.

I looked at the clock and it read eight-thirty. Time for Ariel to go to bed. I slowly climbed up the stairs and took each step slower. I loathed putting Ariel to bed without my husband, Edward. He would always read her favorite book to her, and according to her, I don't read it right.

"Time to go to bed Ariel," I said walking into her door.

She was silent, but did as she was told. I quietly read her book to her, and then tucked her in.

"Good night bug," I said kissing her on the forehead. I walked to her door and gave her one last look before I turned the light off and closed her door.

"Mom?" Jason asked from behind me.

"What?" I asked turning around.

"I love you. And I won't leave you like dad is," he said.

"Jason! Go to bed!" I said.

"It's only eight-thirty," he complained.

"Exactly. That's what you get for smart mouthing your mother. Now go," I said.

"But mom!"

"Go before you're grounded!" I yelled.

He deeply sighed and stomped off to his bedroom. What have I done? My kids are terrors. But at least they listen.

I started to walk down the stairs and only got about three steps down when I saw two boots on the step in front of me. I quickly looked up and standing before me was my husband, the love of my life.

"Hey darling," he smiled. He was still in his fireman uniform and was holding his helmet in his left hand.

"Edward!" I said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss. Then I took my hand and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked in shock.

"You are _not_ allowed to just leave and not call me for a week, you got that?" I asked.

"Babe, I'm sorry. But we had a huge forest fire that we had to take care of," he said.

"You're children and I have been worried sick! We didn't know if you were alive or not. And then your son starts to tell me that you are leaving us! You have no idea what that did to me!" I complained.

"I'm sorry love," he said.

"Daddy!" Ariel squealed.

"Hey peanut!" he said putting his helmet down and opening up his arms.

She came running out of her bedroom and leaped into his arms. "I missed you so so so so much!" she said.

"I missed you too! Have you been good to your mother?" he asked looking at her.

"A complete angel!" she lied.

"Good," he smiled.

As you can tell, my children absolutely love my husband, but not me. I'm the only one who is around to discipline them, so they think of me as the bad parent.

"Hey dad," Jason said walking out.

"Hey dude! I heard you were trying to convince your mother of something bad," he said.

"Just a thought…" Jason muttered.

"Well I will talk to you two in the morning. Your mother and I have some catching up to do," he said.

"Kay," they both said. They both turned around and walked into their bedrooms.

I sat down on the landing and took Edward's helmet in my hands. "You can't keep on doing this to me," I said.

"Doing what Bella? I'm only trying to protect people," he said.

"But you're never around to protect your own family! Our children hate me because I'm the only one to tell them what not to do! I feel like a bad parent. I never signed up to be a single mom when I married you," I said.

"And I know you didn't… I'm sorry Bella. But I have to protect everyone. My duty is to my heart. You have to understand that," he said.

"Edward, your duty should also be to your family," I said. "I bet you don't really even know anything about your kids anymore because you're always gone!"

"I know plenty about my kids!"

"What sport is Jason playing this year?" I asked.

"Baseball?"

"Wrong. Soccer. What is Ariel's favorite color?" I asked.

"Easy, it's pink!" he proudly said.

"Wrong. That was last week's favorite color. It's lime green," I told him. "See, you know nothing about your family anymore! And we all miss you."

"Darling—" he was interrupted by his phone ringing. With hesitation he answered it. He gently closed his phone but didn't speak.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"I have to go into work. There was a local fire. I swear I'll be back in three hours tops!" he said.

"Fine. Go," I said looking to my left away from him.

"Bella…"

I bit my lip as tears slid down my cheeks. I heard him get up and then heard the front door close. Just like that he was gone.

A few hours later I heard the front door open and then shut close. I heard Edward drop his helmet on the little bench by the front door and drop his boots on the floor. The Velcro was being undone on his jacket followed by the sound of the material being thrown onto the couch.

"Bella? You're still sitting here?" he asked as he walked up the stairs. "Love, come on. You know I'm sorry," he said sitting down next to me. "Have you been crying this whole time?"

I didn't say anything.

"Darling," he said pushing aside my hair. I was still staring straight ahead; I didn't dare look at him.

A few tears slipped out of my eyes as I sniffled. "I miss my husband," I whispered.

"Baby…" he said pulling me into a hug.

I quickly pulled away from him and looked him straight in the eye. "I want my husband back."

"I have no control over when I go out, or for how long. But you know this is my dream job," he said. "I can't just give it up."

"I gave up my dream of being a teacher to support my family. I had to give up something I love for something that I love even more," I said.

"You're right. I'm sorry," he apologized.

I was silent. "I don't want to fight with you Edward," I finally said.

"I know Bella, I don't want to fight with you either." He pulled me into a hug and then just held me there as I cried.

After a few minutes he pulled my chin up towards his and gently but passionately kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back and then kissed him again. We started to make out as he lifted me up off the ground and carried me into the bedroom.

He quickly tossed me onto the bed and shut the bedroom door, then turned on the light and dimmed it.

I took my shirt off before he returned and gently rested back on the bed. The sheets were cold against my warm flushed skin. Edward returned to me and gently kissed me again. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said looking at me with those beautiful green eyes. "Wanna make things a little dirtier?" he asked winking at me.

I started giggling. "Sure."

He picked me up off the bed and pushed me up against the wall. It made a loud thump and we both started giggling. He flattened my arms up against the wall above my head and softly kissed my chest.

"I think I'm going to have to strip search you!" he said winking at me.

I smiled. "If you must," I said playing along.

He turned me around and had me face the wall with my arms still up against it. With his teeth, he unclasped my bra and turned me back around. He tore my bra off of me and said, "My boss says I'm not actually allowed to touch the clothes."

I started laughing. The best thing about having a firefighter husband is role-playing because we don't have to do much of the role, but a lot of the playing.

He took my left breast into his mouth and gently started sucking.

"Ah," I said tossing my head up in pleasure. "Oh my god. Keep going," I moaned. Edward made my whole body tingle.

He gently nibbled on my nipple, as it got harder. "Oh my god," he said looking up at me.

I just smiled.

"Feet apart miss," he said standing straight up.

I did as I was told.

He ran into the closet and came out with a grab claw. I usually use this when Edward is gone so that I can reach things that are higher up on the shelves in the house. He placed it on my shorts and gently pulled them down. "Beautiful," he breathed.

I started blushing and took my shorts all the way off. I was just in my panties now.

"Tell me how much of a bad girl you are," he said getting down on his knees. He gently kissed my thigh and I got Goosebumps.

"Oh god, I'm a bad girl," I moaned. It felt so good to have him near me again after so long.

"God the things I want to do to you," he said as he took the claws again and slowly slid my panties off. "I'm going to make sure that you aren't hiding anything up there, would you mind spreading your legs farther apart?" he asked.

I did as I was told. I quickly bent down and slipped his shirt off. I almost fainted when I saw his chest. So sculpted, pure, tan, and solid. It definitely paid being a firefighter's wife.

"You know what… just put your foot on my shoulder for me," he said. He grabbed my leg and I let my foot rest on his shoulder. He slowly slipped a finger into my pussy and then another one. I was so wet. He gently pulled his fingers in and out as I moaned. My hands were still above me pinned against the wall. I slowly started to slide up and down the wall, as I almost couldn't stand it.

"Oh my god!" I breathed.

"Looks like your clear," he said standing up. He picked me up and then tossed me onto the bed. I watched as he slowly climbed on top of me and started to run his tongue around my belly button as he fingered me. His jawbone moved as his tongue went around in circles and I almost screamed.

I wanted it more. I needed it quicker. I pushed him off of my and then got on top of him.

"Ooo, taking control, are we?" he asked.

I started laughing. "You violated the rules, I think you need to be interrogated," I said as I unzipped his pants. I was struggling to get his pants and boxers off, but then he helped me. Without taking another thought, I placed his dick inside my mouth and gently sucked.

"Oh Bella!" he moaned. "That feels so good baby. Interrogate me some more," he begged.

I did as I was told and started to suck faster and harder.

"Ah GOD!" he cried out in pleasure. He quickly flipped me around and I continued sucking.

I about lost it when he softly licked my pussy. "Ah!" I moaned. As he went faster with his licking, I went faster with my sucking. I could feel his dick get bigger in my mouth. I gently placed my teeth around his dick and ran my teeth back and forth. That always sent him crazy.

Finally he had enough and turned me onto the bed. He thrusted his dick into my pussy and started to pound me hard.

Both of us moaned as he started to slow down. That always sent me crazy. I tried moving my body, so that we would go faster, but I wasn't doing anything.

"Oh my god! Go faster," I begged.

"Go faster what?" he asked wanting me to say it.

"Fuck me faster!" I yelled.

"How bad do you want it?" he whispered.

"Real bad," I said out of breath.

"How bad?" he asked getting louder.

"Dammit Edward! I hate it when you do this to me," I said getting out from underneath him. I pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him. I placed his dick into my pussy and started bouncing as hard and as fast as I could.

"Ahhh," I said tossing my head back as he grabbed a hold of my breasts. I could feel his balls bouncing against my pussy and it sent thrills of pleasure through out my whole body.

"Oh Bella!" Edward moaned. He tossed me back onto the bed on my hands and knees. He slid his dick into my pussy and grabbed a hold of my ass. He started to fuck me harder as he squeezed my ass. "Bella, you are so sexy," he said in between thrusts.

I quietly laughed as I enjoyed just being with him. It felt nice to finally have sex with my husband again. And it was rough, dirty, angry sex too.

In a quick motion he placed me down on the bed and stood at the edge. I watched him gently slid his dick in and out of my pussy. I loved when he did that. Finally he grabbed a hold of my breasts and pounded my pussy so hard.

"Edward!" I screamed out in pleasure. "Oh my God! FUCK!" I screamed.

"Shh!" he quickly said placing a hand over my mouth as he continued to go in and out. "You're going to wake the kids up!"

Having his mouth over my hand turned me on more and my pussy instantly became wetter.

"Ooo," he said looking down at my pussy. He took his hand off my mouth and placed it back on my breast.

"Having your hand over my mouth makes me wet," I said. "Like I'm being held hostage," I said.

"God I love having sex with you," he said.

I made him slide his dick out of me and I sat him on the bed. I got down on my knees and placed his member in my mouth.

He smiled at me as I slowly swirled my tongue around the tip of his dick as my hand did the rest. "Fuck!" he shouted out.

I got up off the ground and slid onto his member once again, then slowly went up and down.

"You're going to have to go faster then that!" he said wrapping his arms around my waist. He held onto me as he moved faster and harder. He placed one of my huge breasts into his mouth as he kept going.

My back started to arch as he kept a tight grip on my waist. His tongue did circles around my nipple as I felt him cum inside of my core. An orgasm hit me and I fell back onto the bed. "Oh my god!" I breathed.

Edward leaned over and shoved his tongue inside my mouth. We started French kissing as his finger lingered on the outside of my core.

I pulled away from him as I gasped for air. I took in as much as I could get.

"Shit Bella! You've been holding out on me," he said.

I started laughing. "I've missed you," I said. "And when was the last time that we had sex?" I asked.

"About a month," he admitted.

"You can't keep on doing this to me. I have to get pleasure at least once a week," I told him.

He started laughing and softly kissed me again. "You are oh so adorable Mrs. Cullen," he said.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you," he said.

"Wanna do it again?" I smiled at him.

"You betcha!" he said thrilled.

I started giggling as he handed me back my clothes.

"Doctor is in the house," he said winking at me.

--


End file.
